


It's A Good Thing I Did

by The_Cat



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: I got bored, M/M, Mild torture, This was literally a completely innacurate ramble., don't mind me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cat/pseuds/The_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cesare has taken Leonardo captive, accusing him of siding with the assassins. Can Ezio save him, even after his pride and body has taken a beating?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Good Thing I Did

“I'm painting this beautiful young woman. I'm really starting to see a masterpiece in this.” Leonardo told me, as we sat together on one of the cherry red cloth benches that we met on.

“Well, don't let beautiful women distract you from my weapon designs.” I chuckled, a fond smile spread across my face.

“Don't worry. You'll find that women aren't really a distraction for me.” He replied, a strong hand placing a comforting warmth in the already hot midday sun on my back.

“Wait. I do not understand...” I said, more to myself than him. He pulled his hand away quickly, looking away. He looked back, but then away again.

“We've been too long.” He stated, standing up. “Goodbye for now, Ezio. I shall see you soon.”

“But Leonardo, I do not understand what you-” I tried, but he was gone. I stood, clambering up to a rooftop and following his step, cautious of the increased number of guards perched on the sun-baked tiles, watching the streets. Many of them wore the mark of the templar agents. I edged past some, but silently let the mechanism of the hidden blades end the short lives of the agents close to hiding places. Leonardo stopped. I stayed still, staring from the shade of a taller building. I watched the scene unfold below.

“What is it?” He asked. A man stepped out of the shadows, followed by a small group of guards. As the light hit the man's sharp, angular face, his identification was obvious. Cesare Borgia.

Leonardo took a small step back.

“Is there something you need, my lord?”

“I think, Leonardo Da Vinci, you have been double crossing me.”

“W-why would you say that?”

“Let us just say that someone has been watching you closely, and some reports have that you've been working with the enemy. You have been helping _il assassino_ , haven't you?

“Of course not! Why would I side with the _il bastardo_?”

“You have always had links with him. The Pazzi reported you to be a friend of the family in Firenze. You were in direct contact with Maria Auditore before the attack on their _Palazzo_ and you helped him before joining our ranks, and so I believe that you are in fact in contact with a wanted murderer and you are to either come quietly or you will be forced.”

“I'm not in contact with any murderers! I am not a spy and you are not taking me anywhere!”

“If you believe so.” Cesare growled lowly, signalling to some of his guards. They stepped forwards, manhandling Leonardo to the wall.

“I'm not a spy!” Leonardo whimpered, trying to push them away. Hands clamped over his wrists, securing him. I stepped forward, out of the safety of the shade.

“Leo..” I whispered, my hand flicking to open the mechanism.

“ _Assassino_!”  A guard yelled, pointing up at me.

“ _Cazzo_.” I frowned, moving toward the group.

“Get him! Kill him!” Cesare yelled. The remaining guards ran at me, climbing up the walls.

“Ezio, go! Leave! P _er amor scopa_! I'll be fine!” He shouted. I knew there were too many for me to take on alone. I looked at my friend once more.

“But Leonardo...”

“I said go!” He yelled. A look of anger, exasperation and fear, but not for himself, shot over his face.

“ _Mi dispiace_.” I said quietly,  turning around and running. I was a coward. I had to help him. I knew I couldn't take all of them, though. I kept running, climbing over the buildings. One was catching up. I turned, trying to get a good hit on him. He dodge, slashing his dagger to my side. It cut straight through the material, digging deep into my hip. Crimson blood spat out moments later. I grunted, plunging a blade deep into his forehead. I started to run again, not stopping until I leaped into a haystack. I stayed there for a few minutes, catching my breath. I pulled myself out of the hay, pressing a hand to the wound. It was worse than I had first thought. I stumbled down one of the darkened alley, spats of blood dripping to the stone floor. I stopped, leaning against the wall.

“Ezio. It's okay. You can rest for now. We can help Leonardo when you are fit to.”

Violet eyes stared at me. They were captivating, as though they stared through my body and only to what the eyes wanted. Florins. The owner of the dark, violet eyes was none other than  _ La Volpe _ . I shook my head.

“Leo... My Leo...”

“Ezio, you will do nothing good to help him in this state. We will find out who is holding Leonardo. He is vital to our cause.”

“He's my friend...” I growled, but my vision was blurred and black specks were covering my vision.

“We'll save him.” He told me, as I stumbled into his open arms. He lifted me from the floor, as my senses gave out.

 

 

“So, he can't have left the city. Cesare hasn't left and he isn't foolish enough to leave Leonardo alone. He knows you will be coming to get him. He will be waiting. Probably with a small _esercito_ to help him. He's weak alone. If you can just find out where he's being held, we won't struggle to save him. Hopefully we can flush out Cesare while we're at it.” Niccolò explained, gesturing to the map plan of the city.

“ _Bastardo_. He will pay for any pain he's caused Leonardo.”

“He is a vital asset to the Borgia's cause. They won't kill him.”

“I know that. But we cannot just run wild until we know where he is. We will lose too many of our cause.” I commented, looking from where I had been sat. A _dottore_ was patching up the deep wound on my side.

“ _Messer_ Ezio, I suggest you rest for a few days. You cannot fight in this condition.” He said, looking up at me.

“I don't have a few days! If he doesn't give information, they could well kill him. If he does, they'll know our moves! I have no choice.”

“He will not tell.”

“That is what's concerning me, _Volpe_.”

“I see. Before we can go barging in to rescue him, we have to find out where he is.”

“Why don't we try one of the Borgia towers? We can work on getting the city under control once again, and at the same time find out where he is.”

“Of course. I'm sure I can leave that to your expertise, Ezio.” Niccolò said, facing me.

“I'll see to it at once.”

 

 

The crowds were bustling as I stared up at the tower. The captain was inside. I'd gone for one in the middle of the city, close to the  _ Castel _ . Courtesans stood around me, shadowing me into the sea of witnesses.

No. It was too crowded here.

“I want you to lead him around the back. Take him down there,” I pointed to an alley. “Then distract him until I'm there. I want you to go back to Claudia after and tell her not to worry about me, and that she needs to lay a low profile for a few days.”

“Of course, Ezio. Anything for you.” The courtesan beside me said, smiling as she danced.

He walked out of the building a few moments later. The man was obviously rather proud of his position. His armour was shining, the metal glinting in the sun.

“Go.” I muttered. They needed no more than that to head towards the slightly confused man, laughing and dancing around him. Slowly but surely, they led him down into the alley. I followed slowly, head to the floor.

“Ladies, I have to get to work.”

“Oh, but _Ser_ , we could have so much fun...”

“That's quite enough now girls, I'll take care of it.”

“What's going on?” The captain asked as the girls left us alone.

“You have some information. I know you do. If you tell me, I will not kill you.”

“What sort of information? Who sent you? Who are you?”

“You know who I am. You know of my cause, and you know exactly what I want.”

“ _Cazzo_...” He gasped, realization smacking his face.

“Now then, are you going to tell me or do I have to beat the word from your puny little body?” I asked, stepping forwards. “I'd hate to scratch your armour. It's so delicate.”

“I'll not tell you anything, _assassino_.”

“Well, isn't that a shame?”

He was too late pulling out his sword. My blade cut through the fat skin of his wrist, pushing past the bone and out the other side. A strangled yelp fell from his lips, as I pulled the mechanism back in.

“Now I have to clean that.”

“How dare you insult the Borgia's! You'll die for your sins!”

“I fight for the right cause. When I die I will be confident in that. Can you say the same? You can bring things around. Tell me where they're keeping him.”

“I cannot. He will have me killed for sure.”

“Well, if you don't then I'll kill you.”

“I will stay true to Cesare.”

“I'm afraid I cannot have that.” I sighed, releasing the hidden blades once again. I pushed it through his arm, leaving a solid mark.

“Is this supposed to be a threat! You will not do any damage with that sort of hit!”

“I do not need more than that. You shall die.”

“I do not understand how that will-”

“Are you quite sure?” I questioned. His face went pale. He fell back, gasping and writhing in pain. I knelt down, holding him still.

“This will hurt for longer. Tell me, and I will end the pain.”

“C-Castel Sant'Angelo... The prison! Please!”

“Thank you.” I sighed, pushing the blade between his eyes. He died almost instantly. I closed his eyes, wiping the blood ever so slightly. “ _ _Requiescat in pace__.”

It didn't take long to climb the tower. I stood up the top, looking around. I had moved the body to the door. They knew what that meant. I had slumped him against the wood, the symbol of the Assassins etched onto his face. They'd pack up soon enough. For now, however, I had work to do. I crept toward the edge of the building, looking over. The haystack was there. I stood back, then ran forward, leaping off the edge. The wind flowed through my tunic, letting it hit my legs as I landed in the stack. I stepped out, running into the shadows.

 

 

The  _ Castel _ was practically empty when we arrived. 

“Niccolò, you know this is a trap. If I were to go alone-”

“Cesare would have you killed.” He and  _ La Volpe _ were stood beside me, looking at the tower.

“I'll be getting in up there,” I pointed to the open window near the roof of the tower. “Can you follow?”

“Of course.”

“Good.”

I climbed up the side of a building, running over the roof and taking a leap for the side of the tower. I hit the bricks hard, grasping a wall to hold myself still. Swiftly, I scaled the tower, making easy work of the cracked stone and windows. As I reached the target window, I looked in. Cesare was stood in the middle of the room, with what looked like a whip in his hand. There was a deep red blood contrasting with the black leather and he brought it down on the shaking figure on the floor.

“Tell me!” He yelled, kicking the fragile man.

“I-I will never  tell you anything,  _ bastardo _ .”

Cesare lifted the man by his hair, allowing his face to come into light. Leonardo. Cesare forced him against the wall, a fist coming down hard on his face. “Then by all the power I hold, you will suffer.”

“You wouldn't stop even if I told you.”

“It would appear you just know to much. Maybe you should see one of your inventions in action.” Cesare laughed, pulling out a different sort of whip. The leather tails had been replaced with some sort of flexible metal that could be freely moved. He held the tails over a fire, watching them heat up. Leonardo was on the floor, the shame of the weapon he had created obvious in his dull eyes. How dare a beast such as Cesare lay a finger on Leonardo's pride.

“ Please...”

“What was that?”

“Please don't...” Leonardo looked up at his captor, eyes wide with fear.

“It's what you deserve, you brat!” Cesare yelled, pushing Leonardo down on his front and forcing the whip down on his back. The scream of pain was almost too much to bare.

I could almost hear my father In the back of my mind.  _ Ezio, do not be so reckless. Think of what you are doing _ .

Leonardo yelped in pain, his pale shoulders shaking from the lashes. I looked around the room. There were ten guards stood around, watching and laughing.

I looked down. Niccolò was below me, and _ Volpe _ was quickly making his way up. I gestured to the window, then climbed in.

“Well, what a surprise. The Assassin has come to save his blacksmith.”

“He's my friend, not your property.” I growled. Niccolò stood behind me,  _ Volpe _ the other side.  The guards stepped forwards, swords at the ready. One ran forward, trying to hit me. I pushed the hard bracer over my left arm up, deflecting the attack before ripping open his jugular with a blade. Niccolò was already making his way through most of the guards, followed by  _ Volpe _ . I didn't have to worry about the guards.  I walked towards Cesare, eager to make him feel the pain he caused Leonardo. I knew it wasn't the way of the assassins, but he needed to suffer.

“Not today, Auditore.” He shouted, disappearing out of the room.

“ _ Codardo _ !” I yelled.

“Ezio...” Leonardo groaned, looking up at me. I lifted his weak body from the floor, holding him close.

“You're safe, Leo.  I am sorry you had to get into all of this.”

“My choice...” He whispered, his head rolling against my chest. I looked up at Niccolò.

“Are we done here?” I asked.

“If course. Come on, we'll get him back to the quarters. It is no longer safe in his workshop.”

“Understood.”

 

 

Leonardo lay on the bed, prodding at the bandages covering most of his chest.

“Did you destroy it?”

“Destroy what?”

“The whip.”

“Ah, no. Niccolo took it. If you want it gone, he will get rid of it.”

“He forced me to make it. Ezio, he made me try it on some of the prisoners.”

“Shh, it's okay.”

“I begged him not to make me.”

“You did what you had to.”

“I didn't have to. I could have refused.” He whispered, sitting up. His posture was deflated, and his head was in his hands. I moved toward him, placing a hand on his shoulder. They were shaking ever so slightly. I pulled him closer, embracing him.

“If you had, then I wouldn't have known and he would still be hurting you. You did what you had to. They will understand.”

“But I can't!” He cried, looking up at me. I swiped his tears, staring into his pale blue eyes.

“Leonardo...” I sighed.

“ Ezio, please understand. I am not like you, my friend. I cannot harm anyone, even if it leads to something better. I will not forgive myself for causing others pain first hand.”

“I understand, Leonardo.”

“You wanted to know. All that time that seems to have passed. You wanted to know what I meant.”

“Yes. That's why I followed you.”

“It's a good thing you did.”

“ But what did you mean?” I asked. Of course, I had realised what he meant. I realised and I understood. But probably, most importantly, I felt the same.

“Well, I meant what I said. Women do not distract me.”

“Well who does?”

His head ducked. “Men distract me, Ezio. To be specific, you distract me.”

“Well, that is not a bad thing, Leonardo.” I smiled, lifting his chin slowly. He looked up at me, confusion evident on his face. I moved his face closer to mine, pressing my lips to his. Of course I'd kissed men before, before all this had happened, but this was different. This was Leonardo. He was different. I felt his hand lift to my cheek cautiously, slowly pressing down and running his thumb along my cheekbone. The kiss was soft, chaste, pure, but it was full of understanding. We pulled away, him looking at me with a small smile on his face.

“Ezio...”

“How long have you been waiting to do that?” I asked, pressing a finger to my lips. It had felt as though a lot of emotion over many years had been passed from his body to mine.

“Since we met, really.” He blushed. I leaned forward, kissing him again. It wasn't as soft as before. It was harder, his hands on my hips. I bit his lip slowly, devouring the taste of herbs, paints and  pieces of paper. The taste of Leonardo.

“You see, we aren't all a genius, Leo. It took me a while to understand, but I do now. I understand and I just want you, Leonardo. The courtesans, the men, they are not what I want. Just you.”

“Why not now?” He asked, eyes shining.

“ _ Mi dispiace, amico mio _ . You are wounded. Not tonight. You must rest.”

“How can I rest after all that's happened? I cannot lay down, let alone sleep.”

“I will stay with you, Leonardo. I always will.”

“ I know.” He replied. I  lay him on the bed, kissing him slowly. He smiled, allowing me to move around him comfortably.

“Will Niccolò suspect anything?”

“I think he knows anyway. I don't believe he minds.”

“That's quite all right. Goodnight, Ezio.”

“Goodnight, Leonardo.” He whispered, as he lay in my arms. Where he belongs.

 


End file.
